It is common for motor vehicle repair technicians use a non-application specific tool to grasp and extend a brake system return spring (i.e., an extension-type return spring) into position. It is commonplace to use this approach for installing return springs in a S-cam type drum brakes. A set of locking pliers is an example of a non-application specific tool that is often used for installing such springs.
S-cam type drum brake systems are well known in the prior art as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,369,259; 2,710,076; 3,096,856; 3,275,103; 3,398,814; 4,206,834; 4,260,042; 4,526,254; 4,552,254 and 4,905,800, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Because S-cam type drum brakes are generally used on heavy-duty commercial and industrial vehicles, the brake system components are large and heavy, thus requiring a high-rate extension-type return spring. The high rate results in the return spring being difficult to extend during installation using conventional approaches (i.e., using a non-application specific tool such as locking pliers to grasp and pull the spring). Because the high-spring rate causes a relatively large amount of energy to be stored in the return spring when it is extended, accidental disengagement of the spring from the non-application specific tool can result in injury to the person installing the spring and/or damage to other brake components.
Therefore, an approach for installing an extension spring such as a brake system return spring that overcomes drawbacks associated with conventional approaches for facilitating extension of extension springs would be useful, advantageous and novel.